


Um par ímpar

by Persefone_Tenou



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Community: femmeslash, F/F, LGBTQ Character, Yuri
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persefone_Tenou/pseuds/Persefone_Tenou
Summary: Elas não tinham nada em comum exceto os assassinatos em Lakewood que as uniram e aos poucos Brooke foi se aproximando de Audrey a ponto de desenvolver um tipo de conexão, mas Audrey começou a desenvolver sentimentos os quais ela repudiava em nome dessa amizade. Ela amava e desejava Brooke, mas, havia alguma chance de ser correspondida?





	Um par ímpar

Sempre a achou convencida, metida, a filhinha do papai. Não gostava dela. Nenhum pouco. Mas isso foi antes dos assassinatos, antes de perder Rachel pelas mãos doentias de Piper, antes de ter assumido que tinha uma paixão platônica por Emma.

E naquele momento estava sentada na própria cama com a cabeça de Brooke em seu colo. Ela soluçava e chorava de forma dolorosa. Tivera uma briga violenta com o namorado, Stavo (que para Audrey continuava sendo um psicopata encubado, não importasse o quanto a loira tentasse lhe fazer acreditar no contrário).

– Eu não consigo... A... Acreditar que ele... Ele... – a garota não se decidia se falava ou continuava chorando, ao passo que a morena apenas acariciava os cabelos macios e sedosos da outra com carinho. Não sabia bem o que dizer, pois Brooke havia perdido pessoas demais naquele curto período de tempo.

– Vai ficar tudo bem. – não sabia se o que falou era verdade, mas surtiu um efeito calmante imediato na garota, que por fim, suspirou cansada e se jogou no colchão, caindo no sono em poucos minutos.

Audrey a observou dormir confortável em sua cama e sentiu um aperto leve no peito. Já fazia alguns meses que sua paixão não correspondida por Emma vinha sendo substituída por outra, tão forte quanto. E foi quando notou que ainda segurava a mão morna e de unhas bem manicuradas da loira. A pele dela era tão macia e sedosa e em um ato reflexo impulsivo, a morena mordeu a unha do polegar de uma das próprias mãos, pensando em quanto seus atos futuros poderiam arruinar aquela amizade recente.

Em seguida inclinou-se sobre a outra, aspirando o perfume doce e suave ao mesmo tempo em que enrolava uma mecha longa de cabelo nos dedos, apreciando a textura delicada. Após alguns segundos, soltou os fios claros e lambeu os lábios, mordendo o inferior de leve no processo.

Brooke estava usando uma skinny jeans justa e uma blusa curta que permitia ver um pedaço da barriga macia e reta, o umbigo minúsculo espiando maroto por sob o cós da calça. Mas antes que a morena pudesse fazer algo mais, a outra suspirou fundo mais uma vez. O rosto dela estava borrado pela maquiagem misturada as lágrimas e a ponta do nariz vermelho, de tanto chorar. Mas Audrey a achou bonita mesmo assim. Stavo era um babaca que não sabia cuidar bem dela. Que não sabia amá-la e que com certeza não a merecia como namorada!

A loira se mexeu na cama e sua outra mão tocou na coxa de Audrey, causando um pequeno arrepio na espinha dela. Desde a morte de Rachel, há mais de dois anos, não havia se permitido ficar com mais ninguém. Em parte porque não queria esquecê-la e em parte porque nenhuma outra garota da cidade lhe interessava.

E quando o interesse pela garota adormecida ao seu lado começou? Queria dizer que foi naquele momento, após o horrível incidente em que o corpo de Jake caiu sobre a moça e a sujou por completo de sangue. Mais exatamente, quando ela saiu do banheiro do colégio enrolada em uma toalha. Mas sabia que havia sido muito antes.

“Está flertando comigo?” a loira perguntou na festa de halloween. Ao que ela sorriu sem jeito e respondeu algo como “É o que você gostaria”. Mas a partir daquele momento, começou a prestar mais atenção na outra e a se preocupar mais com ela também.

E naquele exato momento se perguntava se seria capaz de trair aquela amizade recém-nascida em troca de... Um beijo roubado? Porque era o máximo que poderia conseguir antes que Brooke acordasse. Já havia feito muita merda na sua vida, escrever aquelas cartas para Piper foi à maior de todas, mas isso não queria dizer que podia cometer delitos menores.

– Eu não posso fazer isso! – disse baixinho para o quarto. Soltou com delicadeza a mão da outra garota e se levantou indo espiar na janela. Era domingo, tudo estava calmo. Kieran havia sido preso pelos novos assassinatos e por enquanto, tudo parecia... Bem e seguro. “Seguro” era a palavra mais importante para ela naquele momento. 

Encarou mais uma vez a moça adormecida na sua cama, a forma como o peito dela subia e descia em uma respiração tranqüila. O contorno suave dos seios sob a blusa delicada, que estava fechada com alguns botões e um lacinho de fita fofo e como aquele umbigo ainda espiava por sob o espaço entre a blusa e o cós da jeans. Nunca falou para ninguém sobre a atração que a loira exercia sobre si, nem mesmo para Noah e eles dividiam todos os segredos. “Imagine se ele ficasse sabendo...” Pensou enquanto ria baixinho.

Os minutos se arrastaram até se tornarem horas e logo o sol já estava se pondo. Logo ficaria muito tarde para que Brooke voltasse para a casa do xerife, talvez ela nem quisesse voltar, pois isso implicava em rever o namorado (ou seria ex-namorado?). Acabou sorrindo de canto com o pensamento. Não conseguiu evitar. Realmente não gostava dele!

No fim, após evitar ao máximo possível, acabou voltando a se sentar na cama, a uma pequena distancia segura da outra, que parecia finalmente conseguir dormir tranqüila. Ela exibia pequenas olheiras roxas que a base não conseguiu ocultar direito.

Não conseguiu evitar dar um sorriso triste. Mesmo naquele estado frágil e choroso, ela continuava sendo linda. Retirou uma mecha de cabelo que havia caído sobre o rosto delicado da... Amiga? Será que tinha o direito de usar aquela palavra, quando tinha sentimentos que ultrapassavam a amizade convencional por ela?

Quando deu por si estava acariciando a cabeça da outra, deslizando os dedos pelos fios macios e dourados e acabou se surpreendendo quando Brooke se virou e abraçou sua cintura, enquanto ainda dormia. Podia sentir a respiração morna dela contra seu ventre e isso causou um arrepio elétrico que correu seu corpo todo até estourar no topo da cabeça. Queria acordá-la, mas ao mesmo tempo desejava poder experimentar aquele contato mais um pouco.

E com a mesma impulsividade que a garota adormecida a abraçou, largou-a. Agora estava com os lábios entreabertos em um convite mudo que Audrey se esforçava para recusar. Não era certo! Não podia! E quando deu por si estava acariciando o rosto macio, deslizando o polegar com suavidade pelos lábios macios ao toque e parcialmente úmidos. E pela segunda vez disse, agora em voz alta.

– Eu não posso fazer isso! – seria a coisa mais suja e baixa do mundo se aproveitar da outra, que estava dormindo e que viera a sua casa em busca de apoio. Ela não era esse tipo de pessoa, jamais iria tirar vantagem de alguém que...

– Tem certeza disso? – a voz que tinha um quê de ironia constante e atingia picos de agudo em alguns momentos a tirou por completo de seus pensamentos. Brooke sentou-se na cama, ficando alguns centímetros mais alta que Audrey. E ela sorria!

Nada do que havia feito ou dito foi mentira. Realmente discutiu feio com o namorado, mas o motivo foi a morena. Não sabia explicar, mas só conseguia pensar nela nas ultimas semanas. O engraçado é que ela não fez nada impactante, apenas, foi gentil nos momentos em que mais precisou de apoio e ajuda. E talvez fosse por isso que Brooke se sentiu atraída. E claro, tinha de admitir, Audrey tinha aquele charme tomboy que mexia com ela.

– Você estava acordada? – perguntou levantando-se da cama e recuando alguns passos como se estivesse vendo algo muito estranho. Em resposta a loira penteou os longos cabelos com os dedos, enquanto fingia estar pensativa. Tinha acordado fazia alguns minutos, mas queria ver até onde a outra iria. E Audrey passou no seu teste.

– Há alguns poucos minutos. Mas então... – ela disse enquanto sugava o dedo indicador sem o menor cuidado, gesto este que não passou despercebido por Audrey, a qual virou o rosto em um movimento brusco, para em seguida se afastar da cama, indo até a cômoda.

– Brooke eu acho que você talvez esteja confusa, isso é compreensível, afinal, depois de tudo o que você passou e... – ainda procurava as palavras certas, quando foi cortada pela outra que saiu da cama, ficando agora a poucos centímetros de distancia de si.

– Eu vejo como você me olha. Por mais que tente disfarçar, está estampado na sua cara e também comecei a pensar que, eu já perdi tudo o que eu tinha. Todos que um dia me foram importantes e meu único elo com quem eu era... É você! Claro, tem a Emma e o Noah, mas foi você quem me deu apoio quando eu mais precisei e... Eu me dei conta que ter apenas a sua amizade não é o suficiente. – sentiu a mão de dedos longos dela tocar suas costas e acabou enrijecendo o corpo em resposta.

– Mas ao que parece, eu acho que me enganei. Nunca fui muito boa em ler o comportamento das pessoas mesmo. Rsrs. – Brooke forçou um riso, mas as primeiras notas do choro escaparam junto e então veio o som de calçar os sapatos e da bolsa sendo pega com violência na poltrona.

– Eu... Vou ficar na casa da Emma até tudo isso passar. – declarou a loira preparando-se para sair do quarto, quando Audrey criou coragem e a segurou pelo cotovelo, fazendo-a girar de volta para olhá-la. Ela estava chorando outra vez. Caramba, aquele rosto choroso poderia derrubar uma muralha de gelo inteira.

– Não precisa ir embora, você pode... Ficar aqui está noite. Olha Brooke, eu... Realmente gosto de você, mais até do que uma amiga deve gostar da outra e é isso que está me enlouquecendo. Eu não quero trair essa amizade que a gente começou há pouco tempo, por conta de... Bom, de tudo isso que aconteceu em Lakewood. Mas a verdade é que eu estou apaixonada por você! – declarou, fechando os olhos em seguida. Não queria ver a expressão de surpresa, choque e nojo. Seria um deja vu muito desagradável da situação que passou com Emma há alguns meses.

Mas em resposta sentiu a mão macia da outra acariciar seu rosto, deslizar com carinho por sua bochecha, até a nuca e subir pelos seus cabelos curtos e negros. E foi quando experimentou o roçar suave dos lábios dela nos seus. Tão mornos e delicados. Mas não queria abrir os olhos, não conseguia acreditar que era verdade.

– Eu também gosto muito de você Audrey, mais do que uma amiga deve gostar da outra. – ouviu o sussurro morno contra seu ouvido e em seguida sentiu os lábios pressionando os seus em um beijo inicialmente casto, mas que aos poucos começou a apresentar sinais de ousadia. Em resposta entreabriu os próprios lábios, permitindo o aprofundamento daquele primeiro contato tão intimo.

Nunca havia imaginado que beijar uma garota era assim tão... Delicado. Estava acostumada com a rudeza dos rapazes, a forma como eles tomavam o beijo quase à força, obrigando-a a retribuir. Mas ali com Audrey, não havia qualquer exigência, apenas a entrega simples e sincera. E então sentiu a mão tremula dela envolver sua cintura e fez o mesmo, precisando se abaixar um pouco para ficarem na mesma altura, em parte por causa dos saltos e em parte por causa dos alguns centímetros a mais que tinha. Mas aquela experiência ultrapassava qualquer empecilho.

Quando em fim se separaram, ambas estavam ofegantes e coradas. Sim, apenas por causa de um beijo, mas não foi um simples e estúpido beijo, mas sim um muito esperado e ansiado e finalmente deliciado. A loira lambeu os lábios, provando os resquícios do contato e sorrindo em seguida.

– Eu acho que nós podemos ir com calma, não? – sugeriu Audrey sem jeito enquanto desviava o olhar para um ponto qualquer do quarto. Desejava ir até o fim, mas não poderia forçar Brooke, que até aquele momento só havia ficado com garotos. Ela mesma se intitulava “Bi-curiosa”, mais pelo fato de que a palavra “lésbica” soava muito pesada para uma estudante do colegial do que por ter algum remoto interesse também no gênero oposto. Qualquer palavra imposta parecia pesada demais na verdade.

– Tem certeza disso? – mais uma vez aquela pergunta seguida do risinho irônico. Os lábios róseos dela pareciam convidar Audrey e não sabia se conseguiria recusar aquele convite pela segunda vez. Era de conhecimento geral que adolescentes são sempre regidos pelos hormônios e pela libido e ela não era uma exceção.

– Você não vai se arrepender depois? – perguntou enquanto dava alguns passos em direção da cama, ainda relutante, sendo seguida de perto pela loira que sorriu e respondeu que não.

– E você também não está só querendo experimentar ou descontar sobre algo que o Stavo te fez, não é? – novamente, sorriso e negação e desta vez Brooke segurou a sua mão, sussurrando o resto da resposta contra o seu ouvido.

– Eu não sei se a gente pode dar certo, mas, se não tentarmos nós nunca vamos saber, não é mesmo? – tinha de concordar, ela estava certa. Se não arriscassem jamais poderiam descobrir.

Os sapatos de salto da moça já jaziam aos pés da cama e ela se sentou na beira do colchão, esperando a aproximação da morena, que ainda estava relutante. Para Audrey tudo ainda parecia um sonho que poderia estourar a qualquer momento. E a ultima coisa que ela queria era acordar sozinha e suada em sua cama e se dar conta de que tudo não passou de um sonho molhado .

Mas no momento em que Brooke pegou sua mão e a colocou sobre um dos seios macios e miúdos Audrey teve certeza de que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo. Aproximou-se e beijou-a algumas vezes enquanto experimentava a maciez suave sob a blusa delicada. O som estalado que seus lábios faziam durante o beijo era mais um detalhe pra provar que aquilo era real.

A loira desamarrou o lacinho da blusa e desabotoou os dois primeiro botões, deixando espiar um sutiã rosa claro com rendinhas. Audrey riu ao ver a peça pensando que encaixava direitinho nos gostos da outra e então arrancou o próprio colete e camiseta, expondo um sutiã esportivo preto, que fez Brooke sorrir. Era bem a cara da outra.

– Gostou? A parte de cima combina com a de baixo. – disse a loira removendo a blusa e expondo por completo a peça íntima superior enquanto deslizava os dedos com delicadeza sobre o sutiã rendado.

– É... Muito bonito. – mal disse a frase e se repreendeu mentalmente. Por que disse algo tão bobo em um momento como aquele? Mas antes que pudesse se corrigir escutou o riso divertido da outra. Como adorava a ouvir rindo. Em seguida sentiu os dedos firmes dela na sua jeans, abrindo os botões, o zíper e puxando-o para baixo, obrigando-a a arrancar a peça fora. Usava uma calcinha preta de malha que fazia par com o sutiã esportivo. Em um gesto impulsivo quase se cobriu com os braços, se escondendo, mas ai se deu conta que não precisava. 

Dispensou alguns segundos observando a garota esguia e sexy que estava sentada na beira da sua cama com aquele sorrisinho irônico, os seios macios e pequenos espiando por detrás da renda do sutiã e os cabelos loiros caindo em desalinho por todos os lados dando a Brooke um ar meio misterioso. Tudo nela era lindo. As coxas macias e longas, a cintura esbelta, os olhos claros e os lábios macios e tão deliciosamente beijáveis. Enquanto que ela se sentia o próprio patinho feio.

– Você é muito linda Audrey. – a frase a acertou em cheio como um tiro. Ninguém além de Rachel elogiou seu corpo antes e isso trouxe algumas lágrimas aos seus olhos, mas aquele não era momento de chorar, por isso respirou fundo e fez o seu melhor para mandá-las embora.

Aproximou-se, ficando entre as coxas abertas da loira e tomou o rosto dela com as mãos, beijando-a com carinho e sendo retribuída e então com cuidado desabotoou o feixe do sutiã e enfim deitou-a na cama, apreciando a visão daqueles pequenos montes macios e rosados e dos mamilos róseos. Os bicos rijos em excitação. Debruçou-se sobre a garota tomando um deles com a boca, sugando-o com cuidado e recebendo em resposta um gemido preguiçoso e um afago descuidado nos cabelos.

Ao mesmo tempo deslizou a mão espalmada pela cintura e coxa da outra, em carícias gentis enquanto experimentava a textura macia da pele delicada do seio dela e recebia em resposta gemidos cada vez mais sonoros. E nesse momento pensou na sorte que tinha de seus pais não estarem em casa naquela noite.

Passou então para o outro mamilo, ao mesmo tempo em que com a outra mão colocava um dedo sob o elástico da calcinha da loira sem, no entanto removê-la. Não tinha necessidade de apressar as coisas.

Distribuiu pequenos beijos por toda a área do tórax, sobre e ao redor de cada um dos dois pequenos volumes macios e mornos e subindo para a curva do pescoço onde se demorou um bocado, arrancando de Brooke mais alguns gemidos de puro deleite, o que a fez sorrir, para por fim tomar os lábios da garota com os seus mais uma vez, ao mesmo tempo em que enredava seus dedos nos da loira.

E quando se afastaram Brooke resmungou baixinho dizendo que não era justo que apenas ela estivesse exposta daquele jeito. E ela viu a morena corar sem jeito enquanto removia o sutiã, exibindo um par de seios pequenos e rosados os quais a loira tocou com as pontas dos dedos em um gesto impulsivo, arranhando com suavidade a pele macia e arrancando um gemido sufocado de Audrey.

Ela sempre pareceu tão decidida e dona de si, mas naquele momento estava começando a deixar transparecer um lado frágil e adorável. E em resposta a essa constatação Brooke sorriu, ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava a mão espalmada pela lateral da cintura nua da outra, recebendo novos pequenos gemidos em resposta.

– Pelas suas reações acho que estou no caminho certo, não é? – perguntou enquanto enfiava o indicador na lateral da calcinha de malha da outra e começava a baixá-la com lentidão. Por fim, puxou-a para perto de si e beijou o ventre nu, terminando com uma lambida suave.

– Onde você... Hmm... Aprendeu isso? – Estava surpresa com a ousadia da outra garota, mas precisava concordar que não era de todo o mal e acabou colocando a própria mão sobre os fios loiros, acariciando-os enquanto recebia mais alguns toques úmidos e gentis que aos poucos rumavam para o sul do seu corpo. E ao notar para onde as coisas estavam caminhando, achou melhor inverter a situação.

Com delicadeza segurou ambos os pulsos da loira e a deitou novamente na cama, subindo em seguida e ficando por fim entre as pernas esguias e macias dela. Removendo a calcinha cor-de-rosa lentamente. Ao tê-la completamente nua na sua cama, demorou alguns segundos observando-a, até que Brooke perguntou se havia algo errado. 

– Pelo contrário, está tudo perfeito. – respondeu por fim enquanto deslizava as mãos espalmadas pelas coxas macias e flexionava os joelhos dela, ao mesmo tempo em que baixava os olhos para aquele local oculto, encontrando um pequeno emaranhado de finos pelos loiros que adornavam aquela pequena entrada secreta e pulsante.

– Algum dos caras com quem você saiu já fez... – se sentia envergonhada de terminar a frase, não sabia por que, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Ao que a loira riu daquele jeito agudo e fofo e respondeu que não.

– Podemos dizer que eu ainda sou virgem nesse departamento. – ela era tão atirada que fazia um contraste quase palpável ao comportamento reservado e tímido de Audrey. Mas tinha de admitir que era algo muito charmoso, toda aquela espontaneidade.

Inclinou-se sobre o corpo esguio e morno e tomou os lábios róseos dela com os seus mais uma vez, experimentando a maciez cálida da língua que enrolou-se na sua, ao mesmo tempo em que o hálito quente dela invadia sua boca e gemidos sufocados escapavam da garganta de Brooke. Encheu a mão esquerda com um dos seios macios da garota enquanto que com a direita fazia a loira imitar o gesto. A pressão firme e cuidadosa que sentiu ao redor daquele local a excitou o suficiente para sentir os primeiros sinais de que estava ficando molhada lá embaixo.

O beijo se arrastou por mais algum tempo até que Audrey sentiu que precisava partir o contato. Ambas estavam ofegantes, coradas e sorriam de forma boba e apaixonada. E em um gesto casto a morena beijou a testa da outra com carinho, para então começar a distribuir pequenos beijos pela face, curva do pescoço, seios e ventre. Quando estava há alguns centímetros do destino final, ergueu os olhos para observar a outra. Brooke estava ofegante e exibindo as primeiras gotas de suor que escorriam de suas têmporas e ao ver que era observada, ela sorriu enquanto fechava as pálpebras e jogava a cabeça para trás.

Interpretando o gesto como um sinal para que continuasse, Audrey beijou o interior da virilha da loira, distribuindo pequenos beijos no interior macio e tenro das coxas pálidas ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava o dedo indicador pela entrada úmida e delicada, recebendo uma pequena pulsação involuntária e um gemido descuidado em resposta.

Foi direcionando seus beijos para o local e quando em fim roçou a língua com delicadeza naquele local excitado, pode sentir a rigidez firme do clitóris de Brooke e ouvir um novo gemido sufocado repleto de luxuria. Aquela era a primeira vez da loira recebendo tal prazer e queria que fosse perfeito.

Certa vez havia lido em algum lugar que aquele ponto secreto foi chamado por alguns poetas de “o olho piscante de deus” e agora ela podia compreender o motivo. A área era tão sensível que se contraía ao menor contato. Sorrindo em resposta Audrey deslizou a língua firme contra o ponto pulsante e morno, absorvendo as primeiras gotas daquele prazer ácido e quente.

Em resposta Brooke encheu as mãos com os lençóis, gemendo baixinho a cada novo toque suave que a outra fazia em seu ponto de prazer. A sensação era mais prazerosa que já havia experimentado, não sentia dor, não sentia incomodo, apenas prazer e uma corrente violenta de choques elétricos deliciosos que percorriam seu corpo. 

Sentiu quando Audrey segurou-a pelas coxas e afundou a língua contra seu clitóris, dispondo de pequenas caricias ritmadas no local e então descendo para a entrada morna de sua vagina, o que a assustou quando a sentiu lamber ali com cuidado. E ali estava a diferença, ela estava sendo gentil e carinhosa, estava se preocupando em lhe dar prazer e fazer com que se sentisse bem. Coisa que até agora nenhum garoto havia se preocupado em fazer.

Em um gesto reflexo encheu uma das mãos com os cabelos da morena e puxou-os sem muito cuidado quando sentiu mais um choque de prazer percorrer seu corpo. Em resposta sentiu uma das mãos macias de Audrey procurarem seus seios, segurando um deles com cuidado e apertando-o de leve, ao mesmo tempo em que o polegar roçava o mamilo com suavidade, dobrando a sensação de prazer.

A língua da outra se alternava entre penetrá-la parcialmente e dispensar caricias por toda a área rósea e úmida externa. Brooke ofegava enquanto sugava os próprios dedos em uma tentativa de sufocar seus gemidos. Não sabia porque, mas tinha vergonha de deixar os sons saírem.

Foi quando sentiu as caricias serem cortadas de chofre e ouviu a voz suave de Audrey pedindo, enquanto ainda arreliava um de seus mamilos com carinho.

– Me deixa te ouvir gemendo... – sentiu então uma pequena lambida ser dada naquele ponto excitado no meio de suas coxas e ouviu a morena completar com “Por favor”, ao que não conseguiu mais resistir e deixou escapar uma torrente de gemidos deliciados e ofegantes, enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás e segurava a mão que envolvia seu seio, e que então entrelaçou os dedos aos seus.

Sentia que estava quase perto de atingir o primeiro orgasmo e com um choque elétrico ainda mais violento acometendo todo seu corpo, experimentou a sensação de prazer extremo que só o ápice poderia causar. Enquanto inclinava a cabeça para trás mais uma vez, exprimiu um gemido sem som, com a boca aberta em um O de puro êxtase enquanto experimentava o calor morno dos lábios da morena beijando seu monte de Vênus.

– E então...? – ouviu Audrey perguntar enquanto deitava-se ao seu lado na cama. Sua cabeça girava e tinha certeza de que se tentasse levantar naquele momento as pernas não iriam obedecer. Deslizou a mão delicada sobre o braço esguio da outra, envolvendo-a pela cintura por fim e puxando-a para um beijo.

Sentiu o gosto ácido de seu prazer na saliva de Audrey e sorriu por entre o beijo, afinal, tudo o que queria era aprofundar aquele laço que estavam criando. Acariciou o rosto da outra com delicadeza e enquanto lhe dava um beijo gentil na testa respondeu.

– Foi a melhor coisa que eu já senti na vida. – aconchegou-se contra os seios pequenos e macios da morena e sentiu o braço dela envolver sua cintura e uma sensação de proteção e segurança a dominou. Estava segura ali com Audrey.

– Você não quer que eu...? – começou enquanto olhava para aquele ponto específico abaixo da cintura da morena, vendo aquela série de pequenos pelos escuros que adornavam o local.

– Não vou mentir e dizer que não, mas, vamos com calma, okay? Eu sei que você quer retribuir, mas, vamos deixar assim por enquanto. Eu estou satisfeita de ter conseguido te dar prazer. – encarou o rosto bonitinho da morena e sorrindo beijou-a de forma estalada, sorrindo.

– Me diz uma coisa Audrey... – começou enquanto sentia os dedos macios da outra acariciar seus cabelos longos com carinho. Seu coração estava disparado dentro do peito e ela tinha tantas perguntas!

– Hm? – o corpo esguio de Brooke era tão morno e perfumado e macio e pela primeira vez em anos podia dizer que se sentia feliz.

– Você aceitaria ser minha namorada? – a pergunta a pegou de surpresa, por mais que aquilo que fizeram tivesse sido bom, imaginou que tudo não passaria de uma experiência para Brooke, que logo voltaria para a casa do xerife e para os braços daquele odioso Stavos.

– Mas e o... – começou, sendo calada por mais um beijo apaixonado. Seguido de um risinho maroto.

– Stavos? Ele não serve pra mim. Ele não sabe ser gentil e carinhoso e companheiro... Ele não é como você, não é meu amigo. – a loira disse as ultimas duas palavras em um sussurro receoso, ao que Audrey respondeu beijando-a na curva do pescoço.

– Você está pronta pra lidar com tudo o que isso pode trazer? Nem tudo são coisas boas, eu já adianto. – disse enquanto sentia os dedos longos da loira roçar contra sua cintura, causando cócegas.

– Estou. Eu sei que não vai ser nenhuma festa, mas, se você estiver do meu lado, acho que posso aguentar tudo. Você vai estar do meu lado, não é? – ela parecia tão insegura. A garotinha mimada do papai, a miss popularidade, a garota mais linda que já havia conhecido. A pessoa mais gentil e carinhosa que já amou.

– Sempre. – segurou a mão delicada nas suas e beijou cada nó dos dedos, ouvindo a loira rir em resposta.

Não sabiam o que o futuro as reservava, mas por aquele momento, naquele quarto podiam dizer que estavam felizes por ter uma a outra. Elas eram um par impar, compostas por duas pessoas tão estética e socialmente diferentes, mas não se importavam com isso, não ligavam para o que a sociedade iria dizer, pois se amavam e por enquanto isso bastava. 

Fim

**Author's Note:**

> Esta é a primeira história Yuri com Orange que eu escrevi na minha vida! Confesso que tive muita dificuldade pra encontrar material de referência não fetichizado, mas no fim, acho até que saiu uma cena meio... Aceitável, não? Digo, não ficou perfeita, assim como a minha primeira fic com Lemon lá em 1900 e bolinha também não ficou essas coisas, mas, estou orgulhosa do resultado sabe?
> 
> Audrey e Brooke da série Scream sempre foram um ship que eu queria muito ver fics, mas até hoje não achei nenhuma então, resolvi criar e uma que não fosse um clichê idiota de cenas de Orange. E como vocês puderam ver, essa história tem alguns spoilers da série de tv, então, caso você não tenha assistido, pode ter ficado meio perdido.
> 
> Vou reafirmar aqui que estou muito receosa com a cena Orange, porque, ainda não é minha especialidade, apesar de que, depois dessa primeira, eu ache que consigo produzir algo melhor no futuro! Me digam o que acharam gente!
> 
> Lembrando que sexo lésbico NEM SEMPRE precisa resultar em penetração e muito menos usar “brinquedos”. Ao contrário da lemon, a orange tem liberdade criativa o suficiente para escrevermos como bem quisermos.
> 
> Playlist:
> 
> Aqui estão algumas musicas que eu escutei enquanto escrevia essa história.
> 
> Amber Run - I Found  
Avicii feat audra mae addicted to you  
blackbear-idfc-tarro-remix  
Estelle feat David Getta - One Love  
Halsey - young god  
Hayley Kiyoko - Pretty Girl  
Hayley kiyoko girls like girls  
Hayley Kiyoko – Gravel to Tempo  
Kaleidoscope - Courtney Act  
Mink & Shoes – Psychemagik  
Rihanna Diamonds
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic e prometo que trarei mais fics Yuri no futuro (e não, eu não abandonei as fics Yaoi, gente).
> 
> Obrigada por lerem e... Até!
> 
> Perséfone Tenou


End file.
